The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Coreopsis ‘Radioactive’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Radioactive’. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in July of 2013 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Coreopsis ‘Mercury Rising’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,689) that was growing in a container in Kensington, Conn. The mutation occurred on one half of the plant in the one-gallon container when it was discovered.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Kensington, Conn. in July of 2013. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and division has determined that the characterisitcs of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.